helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Kaga Kaede
|caption = Kaga Kaede, May 2016 |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = A |zodiac = |height = 157cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Singer, Actress |active = 2012-present ( years) |agency = UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2012-) |label = UP-FRONT WORKS |generation = 17th Generation |join = December 2012 |days = |acts = Hello Pro Kenshuusei }} Kaga Kaede (加賀楓) is a trainee under Hello! Project. She joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei in November 2012 and was formally introduced at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei December 2012 recital concert on December 9, 2012. Biography Early Life Kaga Kaede was born on November 30, 1999 in Tokyo, Japan. 2012 In Summer 2012, Kaga auditioned for Morning Musume 11ki Member "Suppin Utahime" Audition for an opportunity to join Morning Musume, but failed."「ハロプロ研修生 発表会2012〜12月の生タマゴShow!〜」のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2012-11-20 (Archived: 2012-11-22). Kaga joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei in November 2012 after successfully passing an audition to join the program."Zero Kara Wakaru Hello Pro Kenshuusei Kouza" (ゼロからわかるハロプロ研修生講座). Gekkan Entame, 2014-03 Issue. Tokuma Shoten. Release Date: 2014-01-30. She was officially announced as a member on November 20. She was then formally introduced at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ on December 9 alongside Kanazawa Tomoko, Ichioka Reina, Wada Sakurako, Kishimoto Yumeno, and Makino Maria."新メンバー6人もお披露目。ハロプロ研修生、フレッシュなステージを披露" (in Japanese). DeView by Oricon. 2010.12.10. 2013 In January, Kaga started her Kenshuusei activities by participating as a back-dancer in the Winter 2013 Hello! Project concert tour. From February 7-17, Kaga participated in a stage play Nettai Danshi, alongside Yamagishi Riko.Official Gekijyo Page On March 7, a fanclub event was held for Kaga and Wada Sakurako at Pacific Heaven venue."★ファンクラブ会員限定イベント★『ハロプロ研修生 ファンクラブ発表会３月「ハロプロ研修生寮 入寮者募集!?したら…。～いっきに６人入寮!!お祝いスペシャル～」』開催決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Official Fanclub. 2013-01-29. Yoshihashi Kurumi, Murota Mizuki and Nomura Minami also participated the event as guests."『ハロプロ研修生　ファンクラブ発表会３月ハロプロ研修生寮　入寮者募集!?したら…。～いっきに６人入寮!!お祝いスペシャル』当日券予約販売のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Official Fanclub. 2013-02-18. On March 24, Kaga participated in Fujimoto Miki's 10th Anniversary celebration alongside fellow Kenshuusei members Yoshihashi Kurumi, Hamaura Ayano and Murota Mizuki. Beginning on April 20, Kaga was to perform in C-ute's 2013 spring tour, ℃-ute Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Treasure Box~. She did not participate in the entire tour due to an injury and was replaced by Kaneko Rie. Kaga participated as a backup dancer in the Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~. 2014 Kaga participated in the ''Bokutachi Karen na Shounen Gasshoudan'' musical from March 14 to March 23, along with Morning Musume OG members Yasuda Kei & Ogawa Makoto, and Hello! Pro Kenshuusei members Tanabe Nanami, Hamaura Ayano, Murota Mizuki, Yamagishi Riko, Sasaki Rikako, Yamaki Risa and Oura Hirona. On opening day, the Hello Pro Kenshuusei single "Karen na Gasshoudan" was released to promote the musical. From June 5 to June 15, Kaga participated in the musical LILIUM -Lilium Shoujo Junketsu Kageki- along with selected Morning Musume '14 members, S/mileage, and fellow trainees Tanabe Nanami and Sasaki Rikako. She played the role of "Clematis", one of the followers of Princess Marguerite (played by Sato Masaki). 2015 Kaga participated as opening act in the ℃-ute Concert Tour 2015 Aki ~℃an't STOP!!~. 2016 Kaga participated as opening act in the Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Haru ~EMOTION IN MOTION~. Personal Life Education= When Kaede joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei, she was a first year middle school student. As of April 2016, she is currently attending her second year of high school. |-|Name Meaning= Kaga's given name, "Kaede", means maple (楓; kaede). It's a feminine Japanese given name and surname. |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that was used to refer to Kaga Kaede: *'Kaedy' (かえでぃー): Official nickname, given her since Hello Pro Kenshuusei. The nickname is also spelled as Kaedi (かえでぃ). *'Lady Kaga' Profile Stats= *'Name:' Kaga Kaede (加賀楓) *'Official Nickname:' Kaedy (かえでぃー) *'Birthplace:' Tokyo, Japan *'Birthdate:' *'Blood type:' A *'Height:' 157cm"Hello Pro Kenshuusei Perfect Directory" (ハロぷろ研修生パーフェクト名鑑). BOMB Magazine, 2013-12 Issue (pg 54). Gakken Marketing. Release Date: 2013-11-09. *'Hello! Project Status:' **2012-11: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Member *'Hello! Project groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2012-Present) |-|Q&A= *'Specialty:' Trumpet, Kendo *'Hobbies:' Karaoke, Reading, Listen to Hello! Project's songs *'Motto:' "Nanigoto mo tsukiru made!" (何事も尽きるまで!; Anything to run out!) *'Favorite Foods:' Natto, Cucumbers *'Favorite Subject:' Cooking class *'Worst Subject:' Social Studies *'Favorite Color:' Orange *'Favorite Sports:' Kendo, Foot race, Football, Martial arts *'Favorite School Lunch Item:' Daikon Miso SoupSaid during the Hello Pro Kenshuusei corner at the November 16 afternoon show of Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~. *'Favorite Animal:' Guinea Pig *'Favorite Hello! Project Song:' "Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai", "One•Two•Three" *'Motto:' Nanigoto mo tsukiru made! (何事も尽きるまで!; Do everything until the end!) *'Looks Up To:' Sayashi Riho Discography Featured In Singles Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Ten Made Nobore! (Debut) *Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa / Ten Made Nobore! Albums Hello ProKenshuusei *① Let's say "Hello!" Works Theater *2013 Nettai Danshi (熱帯男子) *2014 Bokutachi Karen na Shounen Gasshoudan *2014 LILIUM -Lilium Shoujo Junketsu Kageki- (LILIUM －リリウム 少女純潔歌劇－) Internet *2013.5.17~8.16 Hello Pro Kenshuusei no Tadaima Kenshuuchuu! Television *2013~2014 ~Onedari Entame!~ Hapi★Pure Magazines * 2015.6.6 Top Yell Trivia *She takes Kendo (martial art sword fighting). *She thinks she won't lose to any member in her vocal quality. *She was ranked 2nd best at physical activity in Hello Pro Kenshuusei. (Gekkan Entame magazine) *She wanted to join Hello Pro Kenshuusei after failing the Morning Musume 11th Generation ~Suppin Utahime~ Audition because she didn't want to give up on her dream. *For her, the best thing about Hello Pro Kenshuusei was when she got a solo part in their original song, whereas the the hardest thing about Hello Pro Kenshuusei was when she failed the Morning Musume 12th Generation ~Mirai Shoujo~ Audition. *She sang Maji Bomber!! for the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ event. After this performance, Tsunku told her that she needs to work on her confidence and expressions more and that he wants her to become "Lady Kaga". *She won runner-up for dancing at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~, and won the public vote at Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ after singing "Love take it all". *She wants try singing "Kanashiki Heaven" by ℃-ute. *The Kenshuusei had a surprise-celebration for Kaga's 14th birthday during a lesson, as shown in her "2013 winter" interview video. *Her first rival in Hello Pro Kenshuusei was Murota Mizuki because she considered her the most well-rounded overall at everything in the Kenshuusei, among the top at singing and dancing. Her new rival in Hello Pro Kenshuusei is Horie Kizuki. *She spends her time thinking of how she can stand out not just in the Hello Pro Kenshuusei, but in Hello! Project as a whole. *Her dream is to join Morning Musume. She doesn't think she can at her current level, but she wants to be able to pass the next audition by the time it comes around. If she gets into Morning Musume, she'd like to be the ace. *She wants to join a group like ℃-ute (not actually joining ℃-ute), where they focus a lot on their singing and dancing. In an interview with Top Yell in July 2016, she said her future dream is to debut in Hello! Project and be someone who can sing, dance and act. *Her favorite music genres are rock and anison. *Tsunku's comments: "You've grown in both singing and dancing. Next will be your character. You can decide where you stand if you can make yourself improve more and more in your singing, dancing, and the fact that you're not super beautiful, as well as creating a character that other people get attached to. It should be a character that stands alone as "Kaedi Kaga!"" See Also *Gallery:Kaga Kaede *List:Kaga Kaede Concert & Event Appearances References External Links *Official Profile ;Concert Blogs *Hello Pro Kenshuusei blogs: March 2012, March 2013, June 2013, December 2013, 2014 Test, September 2014 (not tagged), November/December 2014, February/March 2015, 2015 Test, May/June 2015 *Morning Musume/C-ute tour blog Category:2012 Additions Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Kaga Kaede Kaga Kaede Category:Sagittarius Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:17th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Blood Type A Category:Members from Tokyo Category:Kaga Kaede Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:Members currently attending high school